Making a Difference
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Terra has gone off the grid but not entirely. She knows Beatboy has realized she knows whom she is. With Slade on her tail...she'll need all the helo she can get to be free once and for all from all her troubles. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Making a Difference

Hey guys yea my other Terra fanfic has been put on hold temporarily. I'm in writers block with it and also I'm working on my other Naruto Fanfics that readers are waiting to be completed but yea. Hopefully this one is a bit better than my other Terra Fanfic. The chapter is much longer than what i usually type. So enjoy.

* * *

Terra walked home from school after staying for detention; it was rounding to 11 at night since she decided to go to the arcade. After Beastboy kept bothering her she transferred to a public school. A very bad one at that; no one accepted her there. Especially after her powers returned and she brought the roof down to the gym during a pep rally it was horrible; it had all came back in a rush. Now she was the center of all beatings and teasing. She had contemplated on going back to the Titans, but she wasn't sure if they'd welcome her with open arms. Not even her foster brothers took care of her; she was their punching bag as well as being their drug runner. She became a cutter after a few months with living with them, but she was happy enough. Every fight the Titans had she watched from the side lines. She still held onto the T-Communicator to know where they were to fight next.

"_Terra over here!_" She heard a voice yell out to her. Across the street she saw Jen a friend from the boarding school she used to go to waving at her from the Pizza Palace (Don't know if it's really called that). Smiling she ran over the two gave each other a long hug. Now a days the blond wore a long sleeved black hoodie which was always pulled over her head and faded torn blue jeans.

"It's been a while Terra…hasn't it?" Jen asked the two walking in.

"Yea it has, I was wandering…Has…" Terra began to ask but trailed off.

"Beastboy comes by everyday to see if you've decided to come back. Unlike Ashley I've lightened up and finally told him you moved to a cheaper school. I told him it was to that really poor and dangerous one. Now I'm wandering, how have they've been treating you since that accident? Don't worry I haven't told anyone not even Beastboy." Jen explained the two sitting out on the balcony after ordering a large cheese pizza and two waters.

"I rather not speak about that to be honest. Life has been quite difficult since then, and I wander if hiding from the Teen Titans is a good idea or not. I miss them so very dearly, but I know if I were to suddenly show up again…It would only cause more problems." Terra explained taking a sip of her water.

"And being part of the wanted drug group isn't?! I know they're the ones who adopted you but seriously, they're going to be the reason why you end up back in jail! And this time I don't think you'll be let out." Jen nearly shouted, Terra knew her friend was very worried for her, but at the moment she was ready for any punishment thrown at her.

"I realize that Jen, but I'm too in deep as it is. I can't be saved any longer. Jen, you're my best friend and I'm glad you've stood by me all this time. Thank you." Terra said, Jen smiled at her friend.

"DUDE did you see that! You were awesome Starfire!" The two heard Beastboys shout of encouragement to the alien girl; Terra had to put in all of her effort to keep from shrinking in her seat. Jen smiled apologetically to her. Terra should have known after every fight, the Titans always came her to celebrate their success.

"Thank you friend Beastboy your compliment is highly grateful to me." Starfire answered giggly, Raven also giggled a bit after the young green teen blushed.

"So what kind of pizza shall we have?" Robin asked, after the five of them took their seats at the table behind Jen and Terra. The blond kept subconsciously pulling the hood further over her head. Jen tried to act normal as well hoping that Beastboy didn't see her.

"JEN! Oh my god I almost didn't see you there." Beastboy was suddenly sitting at their table.

"Um…hi yea long time no see. I've been busy." Jen answered watching Terra become quite uncomfortable.

"Have you heard anything from Terra. I still can't find her. I went to the school and asked for her and nearly got killed." Beastboy explained, it took all of Terra to keep from shouting at Beastboy for almost getting himself killed over her.

"BEASTBOY! Will you give up! She'll come back if she wants to!" Raven and Cyborg shouted. The green teen glared at the two. Terra was getting ready to get up to leave when Beastboy looked at her.

"Hi what's your name?! I'm Beastboy; you wouldn't know Terra would you?" Beastboy bombarded her with questions. Jen smacked him in the back of the head.

"Will you leave my cousin alone she doesn't talk much. And she doesn't do well with questions!" Jen snapped trying to buy the girl some time. Terra's head began to ache and she rested her forehead into the palm of her hand. She felt her control slipping and she couldn't tell how fast it was going until the convulsions going through her body began making her body shack.

"Jen….it's happening." She chocked out, her friend was by her side at the moment the area began to shack, pillars of earth shooting up out of the ground. All the Titans were on their feet thinking it was Slade again, but Beastboy knew better. He stood there arms at his side watching the two girls in front of him.

"You can take control Terra! You just have to calm down!" Jen shouted looking around her in fear.

_Its your life Terra, your choice…It's never too late to change._

Terra's eyes snapped open at the what Beastboy last told her rang through her head. It wasn't too late to change. It was her power, she just had to find the will; the want to control it. She always saw her powers as a curse, but the very friends she betrayed saw them as a gift. They knew she could control them. The earth soon stopped shacking and the pillars of her shrunk into the ground. Her mind reeled with memories, sad ones yes, but they didn't bother her anymore.

"I'm so…" Terra began to say but her cell phone went off. Jen groaned in annoyance.

"Don't answer it!" Jen snapped, but Terra pulled it out walking inside of the place.

"Hello?" She asked wearily.

_'What was that? Did that earth quake come from you?! I swear if you are not home in 10 minutes I am going to beat you until the INCH of your life. Is that under stood Terra!'_ The person on the other line yelled. Terra looked up when Robin walked in before sighing.

"Yes that's understood…I'm…on my way home now." She answered back.

_'You…have…better!'_ They yelled again then there was a loud click. She put the phone up in her pocket and began to walk off, but her arm was roughly grabbed.

"Are you really her?" Robin asked, not seeming as he was going to let go.

"I have to go…Please let me go." Terra said ignoring his question completely.

"Why, so you can go home to that? I protect everyone in this city and you seem like you're in trouble Terra. Let us help you." Robin pleaded, Terra slowly closed her eyes and sighed.

"I can't Robin…Tell Beastboy I'll see him tomorrow. And this time I won't hide anymore." She explained pulling her arm from his grip before running off. Robin watched in defeat.

"Was it really her?" Ravens voice asked from behind him.

"Yes it really was. Something doesn't feel right. And I don't mean her betraying us again. Its something that's happening to her." Robin explained the two walking back out onto the balcony seeing Beastboy watch Terra run off again.

"She's in more trouble than any of you think! The people she lives with work for Slade. She doesn't know that. I had slept over at her house once and over heard. I never told her, because then she'd run away again and probably not come back. They're planning on selling her to him in another week. She works as their drug runner…the one you guys seem to never be able to catch. The money she earns; she's saving it to move back to Moscow, Russia…the place where Slade killed her family right in front of her….She told me she's the reason why he hides under metal armor and that mask. She was the one who disfigured him when he tried to kill her. Now he wants her powers cause she's a threat to him." Jen explained, they were all left in shock.

"How do you know all that? We didn't even know that!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Because, her grandfather ordered me to keep her safe; Terra and I are both soldiers of the Russian Geomancer Colony. Her mission was to destroy Slade by all means, but even then she failed. He still came back. She wasn't allowed to tell you guys anything because if she were to….She would have been assassinated by her own grandfather. Don't blame her for the betrayal. It wasn't meant at you guys, she was just doing her job to get close to Slade. Even after first running from you guys she had changed her mind and tried to get back to you guys but…Slade got to her first. He did things to her and we don't even know what they were. She won't talk about them. I go back to Russia tonight to get reinforcements. You five have one week to accommodate her or we'll be forced to annihilate her." Jen explained before walking off.

"Titans…Move out!" Robin growled all of them jumped for the roof and ran in the direction Terra went.

* * *

The young girl made it back home in less than 10 minutes only to have a fist connect with her stomach before she was grabbed by the hair and thrown into a book case. She screamed in pain curling into a fetal position.

"How many times have we told you…NOT to loose control Terra. Compose yourself…you're making another drug run tonight." The man growled out before walking off. Terra laid there forcing the tears back as sobs tore through her throat. She made another mistake by not accepting Robin's offer to save her. After about 15 minutes she stood back up and walked into the back room where a black bag and a piece of paper sat on the table. Slinging the bags strap over her head to her should she read the address then headed out. For some reason she felt like this drug run wasn't right. She had one of her bad feelings again but, kept going none the less. Jumping onto a bus it didn't take her long to get to the ocean warehouse. That was where she needed to go, she stood at the front of the door and read the instructions.

_Come in and place the bag on the table. A white bag should be there. Take it, but keep in mind. Get out…if you can…my apprentice._

She read the note, her breathing speeding up, but she walked wishing that this client wasn't who she thought it was. Seeing the table under a spotlight she walked hurriedly to it and placed the bag down snatching up the white one. Mechanical movements alerted her and she spun around to see 40 Slade Bots surrounding her from all sides. Her worst fears came back, Slade has truly tricked her once again.

"Move out of my way bots, I am not here to play games." Terra hissed tightening the strap to the bag.

"_How very nice Terra. But from what I've been seeing, you let your powers become out of control again. Follow my bots, let us talk._" Slades voice echoed.

"Like I said when we first met…Mind if I talked with my wands!" Terra then screamed sending boulders into all of the robots and ran out. She never looked back when Slade shouted for her to abbey his orders and come back. She knew he was chasing her. Running down an alley Terra jumped up onto the stairs and made her way up to the roof. She saw Starfire flying in the air 20 yards away.

"STARFIRE!" Terra screamed when one of the bots began shooting at her. One shot connected with her waist and she fell to her side hand pressed to the wound.

"You know better than to try and out run me little girl." Slade teased, his footsteps echoed on the concrete. Terra threw the bag at him money flew out when he punched it away. Terra had already gotten up and began running.

"STARFIRE!" Terra screamed, but the alien girl was too far away for her to her. Terra came to the end of the building and spun around. Slade back handed her, sending her to the roof floor, she tried crawling away but her stomped his foot into her back pinning her there.

"Now why do you scream so much. You know that even if you scream for their help. They will never help you. You betrayed them…remember Terra. You belong to me now and not even your grandfather can help you dear child. You're worthless…pathetic. No one loves you." Slade hissed pushing his foot deeper into her back.

"STOP IT!" Terra screamed a boulder whacking Slade off of her and she began to run again.

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP TERRA!" Slade yelled, but Terra kept running ignoring the sheering pain coursing through her side. She had to get close enough for Starfire to hear her, to help her. Summoning a boulder she hopped onto it and flew into the air.

"Shoot her down!" She heard Slade yell at his bots and soon she was being shot at. A misle hit the bottom of her boulder and crashed into the street below her creating a crater.

"Why must you always resist and disobey me Terra?!" Slade hissed she tried crawling but with her right leg shooting pain through her body, and her waist gushing out a lot of blood, she was having a hard time.

"Do you always have to try so hard in escaping? Why are you so determined in disobeying me?" Slade teased evilly with her.

"Because…" A voice shouted, Slade looked up a bomb sending him crashing into a building.

"She knows where her friends and loyalties lie!" Robin jumped down landing in front of Terra shielding her from anymore attacks. The other Titans stood around her as well, Beastboy helped the girl stand before swooping his free arm under her legs holding her up bridal style.

"You wait Titans. I'll be back and that ungrateful child will be mine." Slade hissed throwing down a smoke bomb and when it cleared him and his bots were gone. Beastboy looked down at Terra, her breathing was harsh and ragged.

"Robin, Terra's health is very bad…she's needs medical assistance asap!" Beastboy panicked, his leader nodded to him and they all rushed back to the Tower.

"I'm so…sorry…for everything…Beastboy." Terra breathed out before finally passing out her head resting against the green teen's chest.

* * *

Terra woke up that next morning seeing herself in the T-Tower's infirmary, bandages covering down her arms around her waist and she was surprised to not see her leg in a cast. She swore it was broken. Sitting up she looked around and nearly jumped when she saw Raven just standing right there.

"We nearly lost you last night. You had lost a ton of blood. You had a communicator, why didn't you just use that instead of screaming for Starfire." Raven asked taking a seat in the chair by Terra's bed.

"I wasn't thinking at the time." Terra admitted, she just realized that fact as well. She then sighed, she had to stay calm or the tears would most likely come back again.

"We don't blame you anymore Terra. We're just a bit worried to know you'd go as far as harm yourself." Raven explained not looking at the girl.

"I haven't done it in a while. I try to keep myself busy so I don't do it. So…what do we do now?" Terra asked, she wanted to change the subject.

"We get you in different clothes and some food in you. Everyone is in the living room." Raven explained helping the young girl to her old room. She noticed it was still the same from when Beastboy brought her in attempts to resurface old memories he thought she had lost.

"Raven…Listen…I truly am sorry for everything that I had said during our fight. I didn't mean any of it. I know I don't deserve it yet and probably never will, but I still wish to be your friend. I messed everything up badly! And I could have prevented all of that, if I just stayed instead of playing in my grandfathers games!" Terra apologized after taking a seat on her bed.

"Terra, we don't blame you and you never lost anyone's friendship. The only thing we ask of you now, is to know what is going on through your head. Your powers are based on deeper emotions than mine are. You're not just dangerous to the town but to yourself as well. Don't let your emotions eat you away, they'll end up killing you. For you to not let that happen you have to put your trust into us and we'll put our trust into you." Raven explained walking to Terra's closet and pulled out the first outfit any of them saw her in. Terra smiled at the memory, as she changed into the outfit…With Ravens help of course. In the living room the two saw Starfire making batches and batches of her homemade Glork; what Terra calls Sushi mixed with Ice Cream. Robin was at the computer doing more research on Slade now that the villain has resurfaced again. Beastboy and Cyborg…well they were arguing over who cheated on the racing game like always. The two girls stood there in amazement that no one had noticed them yet.

"Okay I feel very awkward now." Terra whispered to Raven who nodded her head in agreement especially when Starfire flew over and hugged Terra with delight. Raven sighed before using her magic to turn the TV and Robin's computer off gaining all of their attentions.

"Oh…she's up." Was all Cyborg said, Terra's mood dropped again. Beastboy noticed and practically pounced on the robotic man. Robin's eye twitched and began yelling at the two before joining the fight. Starfire flew over yelling at them to stop yelling at one another. Raven looked over at Terra to see the girl put her head into her hand. Raven wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders. She noticed a very slight yellow glow, this reminded her of the incident at the Pizza Palace.

"_**QUIET!**_" Raven yelled, they all froze and silence hung in the air. Terra's headache soon vanished and was back to somewhat normal.

"Can we all just please lessen up on the yelling for a while until I can figure out what's triggering Terra's headaches. Beastboy, I don't think Cyborg meant what he said in that way. We threw you all off balance since I didn't tell you guys ahead of time she was up. Robin, yelling doesn't solve anything…Starfire more yelling isn't going to help either…Terra, try not to get discouraged over everything, Beastboys' over protective of you as it is." Raven ordered everyone, Terra simply blushed at that.

"Come par take in the eating of my homemade Glork!" Starfire squealed pulling Terra with her. The teen laughed away at all the food that Starfire had made. Since Terra was the alien girls guinea pig with her alien food.

"So what's her mental state?" Robin asked, Cyborg stood with him the three watching Beastboy, Terra and Starfire laughing away.

"It's hard to tell. She shows a lot of self resentment towards herself….but…" Raven began to explained but paused.

"But what?" Cyborg asked looking to the strange girl.

"She replaces it with the happiness she earns from being with us. We're a drug to her, a drug that won't harm her but she is addicted to it. That is why we cannot allow Slade to get to her. No matter what." Raven explained, the other two nodding in agreement with her.

* * *

There you have it guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys woot two chapters in one day sweet. Like I tell all my readers I post faster the more reviews I get. And so far this one has 1 review:

**FantasyMind93**- _Yes I do realize that is going a bit fast, but I've noticed that with all my stories they've been that way. I'm going to be making sure that this fanfic last a lot of chapters cause I have so much planned._

Now on with the story. OH! Listen to the Song "Kiss The Girl" By Ashley Tisdale! Its going to fit this entire chapter there's a part where Terra puts a cd on, and that's the song that plays. At least the beat of it does. LOL ^_^!

* * *

Terra had been among the Titans for a couple days now, and she's noticed one thing. All they ever ate was pizza. That's all she ever ate when she was on her own before Slade's henchmen forced her to live with them. She had secretly snuck out that afternoon when all of them were watching a movie she didn't like very much. It was some chick flick Starfire picked out and Terra was reluctant enough to follow Raven out. Raven on the other hand immediately went to meditating; something Terra seemed to fall asleep 2 minutes after starting. She's been doing that a lot lately as well…sleeping. She usually up half the night with nightmares, so she tends to sleep during the day and Robin wasn't too happy with that. The young girl still wasn't up to talking quite yet, and that's what gave away that he wasn't happy with her.

"He needs to lighten up. Those kinds of things take time." Terra mumbled to herself making her way into the grocery store. She knew the second they found out she was gone, she'd be in a tone of trouble. Her simply walking in with bags is most likely going to get her into trouble. But like her old self she smiled at the thought of getting into trouble. Examining two boxes of tofu she heard something fall into the basket. She looked and noticed Beastboy standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Robin is getting the milk…Future reference, make sure to take out the tracking device Cyborg planted into your communicator. It alerts us if you're on the move now." Beastboy explained with a flirting smile upon his face.

"Really now, I guess I like the idea of playing cat and mouse." Terra flirted back, only to get bonked on the head by the milk, Robin then placed it into the bag.

"That's only going to get you into trouble Terra!" Robin scolded Terra just smiled.

"I laugh in the face of danger." She answered him before heading down the cereal aisle Beastboy closely in tow. Raven stood next to Robin who had one of his 'Did that just happen' looks.

"I believe we need to give her more credit than what we have been." Cyborg replied watching the green teen and the blond flirt with one another.

"I swear she's bipolar if you ask me." Robin scoffed.

"You just hate the fact that your scold didn't bother her this time." Raven laughed, Starfire joining her.

"My scolds were bothering her?" Robin asked, Cyborg sighed and soon the four of them were all laughing.

"BEASTBOY!" Terra squealed in delight running past the others with Beastboy chasing her while pushing the cart. Terra had put an ice cube from an ice bag down his shirt and now he was out for revenge. Taking over the cart Robin began to finish the shopping while the youngest duo of his team flirted around the store. Starfire was examining all of the makeup, while Raven looked for a new book on dark poetry. Cyborg was trying to get Terra and Beastboy to settle down. But that resulted in him slipping on a block of butter planted for him knocking over all of the shelves in the store. Beastboy turned pale when he noticed most of the food had landed on Robin. Terra erupted into laughter. They all starred at her for the longest time.

"Dude…that was hilarious!" She exclaimed hugging her stomach. Robin sighed and walked up to the cash register paying for everything. Raven fixed all of the shelves and fallen items. Starfire used her star bolts to get Beastboy and Terra out of the store…the two simply ran out on the first round. Cyborg was already outside starting the car. When they all managed to get in and start the car, Robin began lecturing them all.

"Dude!" Beastboy yelled out Robin silencing.

"Chill out, its normal to have a bit of fun every once in a while. We're all just teens trying to live our lives. Yes all of us are super hero, but we still need to make time to have fun and be destructive every now and again." Terra beemed, Robin was lost for words and turned in his seat red. Raven erupted into laughter at that.

"You lost again!" She exclaimed, Starfire and Cyborg high fiving.

"Hm? Is there a contest going on that I don't know of?" Terra asked tilting her head to the side. Raven and Starfire erupted into laughter again.

"No there isn't." Robin replied calming down finally.

"Good, I don't want anything to jeopardize our friendship." She smiled and her leader smiled back. Cyborg rolled his eyes and turned on some music very loud Hip Hop.

"Please turn that off." Raven said in annoyance closing the new book she had snuck into the basket when Robin wasn't looking.

"No what if I want to listen to this station!" Cyborg shouted, Raven argued back. Terra opened up her back pack that she brought along unbuckling her seat belt. Though she knew how much Cyborg hated people messing with his car. She leaned over the middle of the fronts seat putting it in. Cyborg too angry to notice till the song began playing. They all went quiet.

"Um…Terra won again?" Beastboy stifled a laugh.

"Hey I have the idea in the head!" Starfire exclaimed. (Sorry I don't know how to talk like her LOL)

"You mean you have an idea?" Raven asked, Starfire merely smiled.

"Lets all go to the beach. I snuck the clothes of swimming into the cars trunk!" She smiled, they all went thoughtful on this.

"I think that's an excellent idea Starfire. I never would have thought of that!" Terra congratulated the alien girl, who gave the blond her bone crushing hugs.

"Much thanks friend Terra!" Starfire squealed.

"Then to the beach it is!" Cyborg cheered making a dangerous u-turn and sped down the streets of Jump City. Terra watched out the window while everybody else engaged in conversation. Raven and Robin switched spots so the girl could speak with Cyborg. Beastboy was having Starfire explain to him what exactly is in Glork and if Terra should really be eating it. So that left Terra by the window, Robin was next to her then Beastboy, and Starfire was next to the other window. Cyborg was driving and Raven sat in the passenger seat the two of them discussing something.

"That was pretty funny what you and Beastboy did back there in the grocery store." Robin admitted trying to rise up some conversation with the quiet girl.

"I guess, I was only trying to be myself again. I don't want to seem like I need be alone anymore. I know now that I don't need to worry about Slade getting to me because I have my entire family watching and protecting me. I'd do the same for them." Terra smiled leaning back in the seat again.

* * *

"Hey I have an idea its another hour till we get to the beach. Lets play truth or dare." Robin suggested, Terra was lost for words but accepted the challenge.

"Ooo I wish to play the game of truth and dare to!" Starfire squealed.

"Hey lets all play!" Raven suggested.

"Terra you go first." Robin offered, the girl blushed.

"Um okay…Raven Truth or dare?!" She asked blushing.

"Dare." Raven smirked telling Terra to do her worst with looks alone.

"Alright…I dare you to actually go swimming this time." Terra dared remembering the last time they all went to the beach.

"Fine…Okay Starfire truth or dare?" Raven asked

"I shall par take in the honesty of truthness!" Starfire smiled.

"Um is it true that you have an undying love crush on Robin?" Raven asked stifling a laugh, as did everyone else.

"….yes…that is true." Starfire answered her whole face red. Robins face turned red as well.

"Um…Cyborg truth or dare!" She challenged.

"Truth." Cyborg knew all too well than to say dare when it was Starfire's turn.

"Is it true that you and Raven are secretly dating?!" Starfire demanded pointing her finger at him.

"….For the love of all that's living YES! I answered that the last time we played." Cyborg laughed.

"You two are dating?" Terra asked.

"Yes we are Terra." Raven answered, Terra smiled a mischievous smile. Raven was now worried.

"Okay BB truth or dare." Cyborg smirked.

"Dare me!" Beastboy laughed evilly.

"By the end of today you have to have had a make out session with Terra once before we all go to sleep. And you can't just say you did." Cyborg dared, Terra's face turned redder than the reddest apple. Beastboy was a lost for words.

"Its your turn Beastboy." Robin reminded the green teen.

"Right….Terra…truth or dare." Beastboy smirked hoping the girl would say dare.

"Truth." Terra smiled apologetically to him.

"When is your birthday?!" He asked, everyone fell very quiet.

"Um…..funny as it is…it's this coming up Saturday." Terra laughed nervously.

"IN TWO DAYS?!" They all yelled, the second they yelled that everyone engaged in arrangements. Terra smiled contentedly. Before they all knew they were at the beach. Raven was forced into a purple bikini. Starfire wore a two piece red halter bathing suit. Terra refused to come out.

"Come on Terra how bad could have Jen and your friend Ashley made it?!" Raven asked standing outside the changing tent.

"_You'll have to drag me out!_" Terra shouted.

"If you don't come out I'll locate your diary and read it." Raven warned, Terra fell silent then walked out. The top was triangular but covered most of everything. The bottoms covered the private area but they had to be tied on each side with a single string just like the top. Ravens mouth dropped open.

"Uh its not so bad really." Raven smiled pulling Terra with her. When they got to the others Beastboys mouth dropped open and he starred even when a football hit him in the side of the head. Terra blushed when a few boys down the way whistled at her. Beastboy walked over to Terra and hugged her from behind glaring at the boys challengingly. Terra blushed even more when Beastboy dragged her into the pool.

"Okay note to self Terra is way too skinny." All the Titans chimed watching Beastboy throw the girl into the air and watched her land in the water; they watched as Terra make a wave and crash into the boy.

"Well let's not let them have all the fun." Cyborg cheered running into the water. Thankfully he was waterproof and weightless. At least to him he was. Raven only went waist deep watching everyone horse around in the water. She never noticed that Terra had swam to under her until she was pulled under. Swimming away Terra came up to see Raven resurface and glare at her.

"Oh come on Raven. It was a joke." Terra smiled innocently, Raven smirked using her magic to drench Terra with a wave. Robin and Beastboy cheered for Terra while Starfire and Cyborg cheered for Raven to win the splash fight. The two girls suddenly stopped and smirked turning to the other four.

"Uh oh." Was all they said, a gigantic wave landing on them. The two girls laughed.

* * *

Terra vanished under the water pulling Beastboy under to and then they swam off finding an underwater cave and swam into it. Luckily Beastboy turned into a dolphin.

"Wow that was really fun!" Terra exclaimed lying on her back on a small shore when they found the air pocket. Beastboy lay on his side very close next to her. Terra turned her head and smiled up at him.

"Terra do you think us being together is fate?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm not sure, I believe fate brings us together but it's our own strength that keeps us together. I think fate only gives us that extra push." Terra answered in a half whisper as Beastboy leaned in closer. His right hand slightly ran across her stomach and around her waist. His lips met hers and small warm kiss. Terra's hands ran up the sides of his arms to around his neck pulling him in deeper. Straddling her Beastboy hesitantly licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Slightly moaning she granted him entrance and both their tongues explored the others mouth. Pulling away they rested their foreheads together panting.

"I guess you completed your dare." She whispered.

"Oh that isn't the only kiss I'm getting if that first one was that excellent." Beastboy flirted.

"No words can explain how good that first kiss was for me. It was more than just excellent.  
Terra flirted back and kissed him again pushing her fingers into his hair. Beastboy flipped over to where she laid on top of him and they just laid there for an hour or so.

"Should we get back before they come searching for us…or worst leave us?" Terra asked, and Beastboy nodded. Jumping into the air he had turned into a dolphin before even hitting the water. Terra did a pencil jump in and wrapped her arms around his neck letting him pull her to where the others were. In the end they were both scolded for disappearing.

"Aw who cares lets just get back to the tower." Robin laughed and they all began to pack up. In the care Terra and Beast boy sat in the middle of Raven and Starfire who each sat by a window.

"So Beastboy since you're going to loose your dare…" Cyborg began to say.

"He didn't loose the dare." Terra smiled closing her eyes as her head rested against Beastboys shoulder. They all fell silent and Beastboys face turned red.

"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle. Maybe he won't be a virgin forever." Raven teased, watching her comrade run his fingers through Terra's blond hair. Everyone watched her jump nearly out of the seat when her cell phone went off to a different tune this time.

"Oh for the love of Moscow! Can I help you grandfather?!" She answered yawning.

'_Who said I was your grandfather young lady._' Came Slade's voice.

"Where's my grandfather?!" Terra hissed her eyes becoming dangerous, everyone fell silent.

'_Well you see I know he had ordered you to kill me. And like the villain I am…I had to dispose of all my obstacle; especially ones to get to you my sweet Terra!_' His voice echoed, the other could hear him perfectly fine.

"You…don't…control me…anymore Slade! Leave me alone and leave my friends alone!" She snapped, Robin then took the cell before Terra's powers could come out.

"Listen Slade, whatever you have planned we're ready for it. You won't get Terra cause me and my team won't allow it. SO throw us your best shot!" Robin yelled.

'_Oh I will Robin, because you'll be my slave like she will. So come at me if you dare!_' Slade answered before disconnecting.

"Robin?" Terra asked curiously.

"Take us to Russia Terra…Slade is waiting. He falls here and now!" Robin ordered, the girl looked down and nodded her head. The rest of the car ride was silent, even when they all got inside.

* * *

Terra went straight to the shower. Standing under the hot water she began formulating a plan in her mind.

'They can't come…I won't let them get killed over me.' She thought turning the water off and climbed out. Changing into a pair of red pajama pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt, she left the bathroom and walked to Beastboys. Taking a deep breath she knocked on it, he answered immediately.

"I just wanted to say good night before going to bed." She tried to smile her best.

"Alright…good night." He said before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Just know this we will catch up to you in the morning. Stay safe through the night." Beastboy chocked out, Terra looked up at him and almost began crying, reaching up she grabbed each of his cheeks with her hands and kissed him very deeply. Beastboy wrapped his arms around her waist. It was a promise sealed with a kiss.

"I swear to you that I'll always come back to you. Follow me as soon as Robin orders it. You got that?" Terra whispered, Beastboy nodded before watching the one girl he loved the most run off to her room to change. Wearing a pair of black hiking pants and brown hiking steel toed boots she threw her hoodie on and ran to the window. A boulder already floated there and she jumped onto it. The moon was full and bright, and she flew right towards it over the ocean. Her communicator beeped wildly and she knew that all of the Titans would be following her. And she was right not even an hour later were they behind her.

'I'm coming Grandfather…I won't let father kill another person. I will avenge mom and my stepdads death!' She thought, pulling her goggle on and snapped them into place.

* * *

There you have it guys chapter two. Hopefully it's a bit better. And no it does not end anytime soon. There is a LONG way to go. Russia is only the beginning ^_^. Well see you in chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's chapter three. But before we get to that I want to make a note. Since no one knows what Slade's actual name is I'm naming him Skyler so get over it. LOL J/K

* * *

The Titans flew throughout the entire night and into early morning. Terra wandered how much longer she could stay awake. They had reached the shores of Spain around midnight and now it was early morning and the group was flying over the Ural Mountains. She was going to have them stop in Moscow to retrieve Jen, but Terra had an odd feeling that Slade's Hench Men would be there waiting for them all. She hated the fact that she was going to leave Jen to fend for herself; but the girl was strong like herself. They all had to be; the only fighters of the Geomancer Colonies were females. They were the only ones with the powers.

'After mom died she fused her powers into me, so I never earned mine until the accident at the school. Now I'm the strongest Geomancer, I'm the only one who can create and manipulate _all_ earth matter. But I won't tell anyone that…quite yet.' She thought as her eyes began to droop again. She nearly hit a mountain ridge.

'_Terra find us somewhere to land, you need to rest!_' Robin ordered, not wanting him to send Raven on her she found a large open space in the mountains where they all landed. Beastboy was over to Terra right in time to catch her as she collapsed.

"You over did it Terra. You know when enough is enough." Beastboy whispered letting her head lay in his lap.

"I want to get to grandfather. I just hope I'm not too late this time." She explained sitting up, the others looked like Eskimo's trying to start a fire. None of them were succeeding. Letting her eyes glow slightly orange a fire erupted from the stack of fire wood. She rested her head into the palm of her hand.

"Terra stop exerting yourself. You're going to get hurt!" Cyborg scolded her this time.

"And have you all freeze to death? I rather take the chance of getting hurt. I'll be back to normal in a few minutes. I just need a breather." She explained shakily standing up but fell back over, Beastboy caught her again.

"Will you stop it already? We know that you want to get there as fast as you can. But what are you going to do if you're completely exhausted?!" Raven snapped, the blond looked down and slowly shut her eyes.

"I haven't figured that out yet. But I can't give up! I won't let him kill any more people. Slade has been attaching the Geomancers ever since my mother di…" Terra stopped herself the second she realized what she was about to say.

"Since she _**what **_Terra?" Robin asked standing up glaring at the girl.

"…Ever since she divorced him after I was born. I was 8 years old when Slade killed them. I was supposed to be hiding but I ran out to my mom when I saw her fall to the ground after he shot her. I never realized she had fused the last of her powers into me…until I brought the roof down onto him…crushing him. Slade should have died that day, but he didn't. Only females hold these powers but we aren't supposed to retrieve them until a week before our 16th birthday. With my mother's power also inside of me…it makes me the strongest one of all. The only downside is…I'll never be able to control them. My grandmother was like me; her mother fused her powers into her when she was 4. She died a year after my mother was born because the mental state that her powers left her in was too great. She was only 28 at that time. Because of what happened…I'll be suffering the same fate but sooner." Terra explained hugging her knees.

"Why will you share that fate sooner friend?" Starfire asked, everyone watched the girl in front of them.

"Because, my mom's power was even too much for her and she fused it into me. My mom could bring a whole continent underground if she wanted to. That's how strong she was. I'm a spitting image of her and when I brought the school's gym down…it wasn't from a loss of control…it was because I was irritated from the noise. Something that was irritating to my mom would cause a low level earthquake. Mine was supposed to as well but since I also have her powers, it was much greater and it killed 4 students and a teacher. I can never lose control when I'm near people. I have no idea what would happen if I were to." She finished, Robin walked over and sat in front of her.

"We won't let that happen. Now my question is; who is Slade to you?" He asked studying her face.

"Biologically Slade is my father…but mentally I could give a rats ass about him. The day he killed my mother was the day my good side had died. I was always cold hearted towards everyone after that. But then…I met you guys. I felt like I belonged somewhere, but I still had my mission to accomplish so I had to play the role. After I ran away from you guys; that next morning I wanted to come back but…Slade found me before I could. I had the Tower in sight and everything, but I wasn't quick enough. I regret ever betraying you guys if I could redo everything…I would." Terra finished, Robin set his hand on top of her head.

"I know you would, but right now you need to rest. We'll set off again at sundown." Robin smiled; Terra smiled back then leaned into Beastboy's back letting sleep overcome her.

* * *

_**Terra's Dream:**_

_Terra walked through the halls of Slade's layer wearing a silk white nightgown. Bandages covered her arms and were stained with blood. Blood dripped from her fingertips and her eyes held no emotion. A scar was etched down her cheek and over her right eye; the eye which was covered by her sun colored hair. She walked up a set of stairs and exited a door seeing she was in her old home in Moscow; the one she lived in with her father, with Slade. Hearing arguing she followed the noise until she reached the kitchen seeing her mother and father arguing her and younger her peeking from one of the cabinets…Absolutely unnoticed to them. This was a memory she had long forgotten so everything was in Russian just like it used to be._

_"You heard me Slade, my father ordered me to kill her. I have to she's a danger to not just the colony but the world as well!" Her mother screamed at Slade._

_"Why would you say that Katya! She's your daughter for god's sake! You would actually kill your own daughter because she brought a cave in? Listen to yourself, you can train her to control it! By the time her powers fuse into her nervous system she'd know that control!" Slade yelled_

_"Listen Skyler, nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. Terra has to die. I'm taking her home with Allen and I Monday morning like planned. So don't try anything funny" Katya snapped and stomped off. Once a door was heard being slammed shut Slade punched a hole in a wall. Terra finally noticed this was her father before he went into his metal armor suit. She resembled him not her mother. The blonde hair, blue eyes and lean muscular form; her mother was very skinny and had no muscle to her, plus the woman had rich red hair and green eyes and was quite tan; Slade was pale like she was. Closing her eyes Terra didn't want to remember anymore._

_**End Dream**_:

* * *

Opening her eyes Terra saw most of everyone was huddled together asleep. The fire stood strong and it was past nightfall. She knew this would happen, but everyone needed their rest for the upcoming battle. Standing to her feet she walked to the edge of the clearing and stared off at the waste land of Siberia. This used to be her playground and training grounds when she received her powers. Slade killed her mom and step father to protect, at that time she didn't understand it. So not only was the memory of her erased from his mind, so was their time together now gone. For once she let tears cascade down her cheeks, Terra slowly collapsed to her knees covering her mouth to keep sobs from escaping. She doubled over until her forehead rested against the ground and her body shook. A set of hands rested on each other shoulders as she was pulled into an embrace.

"Everything's going to be fine. We'll make sure of it Terra." She heard Raven whisper to her.

"I'm not going to be able to kill him now…he only killed them to protect me." She cried wrapping her arms around Raven's waist. Raven tightly wound her arms around the girls' shoulders.

"I know, but you have to. He'll never regain those memories, so you have to kill him so he'll never suffer if he gained them. Don't let him suffer with the memories from when he beat and raped you. That was our mistake Terra that was why you betrayed us wasn't it? It was so he would stop doing that to." Raven asked waiting for her friend to calm down.

"I didn't want him to one day figure out who I was only to go insane for what he did to me. I swear I will kill my father to save him…but…My grandfather will fall by my hands for starting this mess!" Terra's voice held determination as she pulled away from Raven and stood up again. She faced the waste land again and glared at it.

"He knew all of this would happen and this is my vow. I will kill home before he does it again!" She hissed hearing the others wake up.

"The leave the other fights we'll face to us. Terra your mission is to take down Slade and your grandfather. Will you accept?" Robin asked walking until he stood merely a few steps behind her.

"I accept." Terra's voice held no emotion but determination.

Climbing back into the T-Jet, Terra summoned another boulder and flew into the sky, the Titans right behind her. They were at least another half days away from reaching their destination. Pushing past her limits Terra glared when other Geomancers came at them with fighting intent. Her eyes glowing a light blue she used the snow to blind her pursuers. Raven used her darkness and knocked them all unconscious. Clearing the way again they all pushed through and landed in front of an opened cave.

"Go on Terra we'll catch up when we can!" Robin shouted.

* * *

Nodding her head the blonde ran into the cave taking turns that she had memorized long ago. She fazed through the earth to escape attackers until she reached her destination…the training arena. Walking to the wall she pulled a pair Sai's off the wall and walked kept to the shadows. Slade and her grandfather stood talking in the center. She stood there listening very quietly.

"Why do you wish for me to stop pursuing Terra, Slade? I thought you wanted her dead for killing you?" Her grandfather asked, Slade only glared at the man.

"Because it was you who sent an innocent child into a suicide mission when you know well that's for grownups only!" Slade hissed, the old man began to walk away until he reached the edge of the lighted area.

"You don't know a thing Slade. You have no memories about who you were prior to 8 years ago. Unfortunately you still don't realize who your own daughter is." Her grandfather laughed, unbeknownst to him Terra took a step closer to him.

"Well…you don't know who I am grandfather." Terra hissed before shoving the sai into the middle of his back.

"You…traitor…Terra." Her grandfather chocked out and fell to the ground when she yanked the blade out.

"I'm not the traitor…you are. You sent me to death with no reason. Now a new leader can rise!" Terra hissed walking out and stopped when she was 10 feet away from Slade. He eyed her suspiciously.

"So you're betraying your friends again Terra?" He laughed crossing his arms across his chest.

"No I was ordered by Robin to kill my grandfather and you." Terra explained crouching into a fight position after throwing the sai's to the side.

"So it has come to this. A fight to the death…a fight to the death between father and daughter." Slade laughed sadly. Terra slowly stood until she stood straight, hands to her sides and eyes wide with shock.

"Don't look so shocked. You should have known that when I took over this colony that I'd go through all their files. I remember everything Terra. I remember the last weekend I spent with you until that time when you lost control. You were scarred and I understand why it happened. I want you to come…" Slade began to say.

"STOP IT! YOU THINK EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL! BUT IT WON'T FATHER! IT WILL NEVER BE NORMAL EVER AGAIN!" Terra screamed backing away from Slade.

"It's okay to be scarred sweety." Slade said walking towards.

"I WANT YOU TO FORGET!" Terra screamed again an earthquake rolling in as a cyclone circled around Terra. She sent boulders and ice at him. Slade had a hard time dodging everything, but Terra never let up. Even the threat of bringing the whole cave down; Slade brought his fist back and it connected it with one of Terra's boulders when swung it forward, another boulder had hide behind it smashing into him sending him head first in the arena walls.

"I NEVER WANT YOU TO REMEMBER ME EVER!" Terra screamed bringing the cave roof down on him; everything stopped after that, she stood there completely broken. Never in her life did she believe that she could ever bring herself to kill her father for a second time. Terra broke into hysterics fall to her knees screaming nonstop. Robin was the one to run in first followed by ever one else. They all saw the body of Terra's dead grandfather and the rubble where Slade's now dead body laid. Beastboy ran over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. Terra's sobs grew louder then died down till she was completely silent.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked, helping the girl when she wanted to stand.

"He remembered who I was and I got so angry though, I don't think he grasped fully of who I was. He didn't know, he only played the part…well tried to. Can we go home now?" Terra asked starring intently at her feet. She slept most of the way in Beastboy's section of the jet, Beastboy asleep in her lap as a cat. No one disturbed either of them until they reached the tower the next night; Terra slept through the landing so Beastboy had to carry her to his room.

"Goodnight…I love you Terra." Beastboy whispered kissing the blondes forehead then walked out. Opening her eyes, Terra sat up then starred out her window and sighed.

"I'm not ready to be a Titan yet…I have to train more. They'll understand, I will come back and when I do, I won't be weak anymore!" Terra whispered to herself getting up she wrote them all a note then packed her things. Fixing the bed she gently laid the folded note and laid it upon her bed, she refused to let her tears spill over this time. She snuck out the window of her room and ran towards the mountains, she turned to look behind her to see Robin watching her. She gave him a serene smile before turning again and running.

"Be safe Terra…and return soon. Beastboy is going to miss you. He'll be waiting." Robin whispered to himself then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning was a quiet sad morning they all were in the living area of the Tower. Robin stood in front of the window with a thoughtful look, Starfire sat on the floor starring watching Silky eat sighing sadly. Raven floated in the air trying to meditate but her thoughts were jumbled and she couldn't, Cyborg stood at the counter trying repair his arm but empty thoughts only caused him to break it more. Beastboy…he sat on the couch reading and re-reading the note that Terra had left them all. He began to read it out loud again.

"Dear Teen Titans, I don't want you all to think that I am leaving because of any of you. I think I should go out on my own again and train my powers, my mind is reeling and only the earth can help me sort them all out. Yes Slade was our enemy and the worst one at that, but…he was still my father and I have this gut feeling. I don't think I did the right thing, but my mind tells me I did. I'm so scared right now that I'm afraid my powers will run out of control and I'll accidentally kill you all.

**Robin**, you're the best leader anyone could ask for but you have some anger issues. You're still a growing teenager so live your life. I understand you have to hold that professional appearance, but you still need to be reckless at times. So go out and have some fun now and again. That's my challenge to you, and I will hold you to it when I return.

**Starfire**, one of the coolest aliens I've ever met! You always bring a smile to my face when I'm down. I left my entire makeup bag there for your use. I know you are madly in love with Robin. You're beautiful as is so you don't have to overdo it with the makeup. I bet Robin loves you the way you are. Because you know what, I do, so keep it up girl. You're the best.

**Cyborg**, the best video game challenger I've ever faced. You are the first one to have EVER beat me in a racing game…other then Jen, but she cheats a lot. You're a very good advice giver, and you've helped through a lot. Don't change, there's a certain someone who has their eyes out for you and you your eyes for them. Don't look at the limitations in life; see what you have in front of you before you loose them. Kay?

**Raven**, your all a friend and sister could ever ask for. You have no idea how sorry I am for what I've done to you and what I've put you through. Always there for me when I need a crying shoulder, you also gave me a lot of tips on how to keep my powers in control. Though meditating isn't for me, I still meditate…just not when your around. Don't let Cyborg slip through your hands, he's the best you could ever ask for. Just have a little patience, cause I know you have a tone it. Something I had always lacked, patience.

**Beastboy**, oh it hurt me so much knowing I had to leave you hurt again. I'll understand if you don't wish to be with me. I've done a lot of hurtful things to you in the past, a lot of unforgiveable things. Sometimes I think on how I was even able to get such a wonderful boyfriend who believes in me, and has never given up on me. I'm in debt to you and I promise, when I come back…thing will be much different. Because like a wise person told me It's my life, my choice…It's never too late to change. And they were right, things change, and it's never too late to change them again for the good.

I love you all,

Terra" He finished, setting the paper on the table in front of him he thin cupped his hands together and leaned his elbows onto his bent over.

"I can't believe she's actually gone again." Starfire said wiping tears from her eyes.

"She said she was going to return again right? So she'll be back…I know she will…she has to." Beastboy chocked out, tear drops falling to the floor. He wasn't sure if this time he'd be able to live without her again. He need his other half…his Terra.

* * *

There you have it guys, chapter three and this story has just began! WOOT! But yea until next time!


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
